


the scars on my skin remind me (of you)

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"scars" fill. Everyone has scars these days. Raleigh is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scars on my skin remind me (of you)

Everybody had scars these days, often just as many physical as mental or emotional. It was almost a challenge to remember that once upon a time, not that long ago, people could just as easily go unmarred as they did scarred these days. In times of quiet, while the tense anticipation that came with waiting for the next attack settled in (always waiting, always responding, how could we ever be proactive when it;s all we can do to react?) , you often found peoples’ fingers absentmindedly dancing across silvery lines on skin, their eyes somewhere ever so far away that you could never quite reach into to drag them back to the present.

Yes, everybody had scars that reminded them of the horrific things they’d seen, or the people they’d lost (both, these days. Always both). Maybe that’s why Raleigh had tried to never draw attention to his own. Everyone around him had their own scars to worry about.

All his singlets were discarded, shirts thrown aside. His wardrobe became long sleeved, because his scars where for no one but him. (They don’t need to know, they don’t need to see. He tries to convince himself it’s for their own good. But he knows his reasons are entirely selfish.)

Alone in his room, he gets distracted by himself in the mirror. His scars. His fingers tentatively trace them, as if they were new. Every time he does so he feels himself being pulled into the memory of Yancy’s desperate face and the shockfearfearpainpain _pain_ nothing he felt through the drift. Every time his hand jerks away if burned and he closes his eyes as he gets through whatever he needed to do.

(it’s for them. They don’t need to know, he desperately calls into his own mind.)

(You don’t want them to know, because Yancy’s death is on you and you alone.)


End file.
